Awal sasunaru (versi ku)
by uzumaki megami
Summary: awal dari kisah naruto dan sasuke menurut author sendiri, ini sasufemnaru loh
1. Chapter 1

Kau tau apa itu cinta? Apa kau mau memberi tau kan aku apa itu cinta?

Ah, perkenalkan aku adalah uchiha sasuke, kalian pasti sudah tau bukan seperti apa ciri ciri ku, aku memiliki tou-san bernama uchiha fugaku dan kaa-san uchiha mikoto, serta seorang kakak laki-laki uchiha itachi.

kalian tau kenapa aku bertanya soal cinta? Itu semua ulah si maniak anjing itu, apa apaan dia bertanya soal itu

"Ayok lah sasuke kau tau apa itu cinta"

"Mana ku tau, tanya kan saja ke orang yang sudah merasakan nya"ucap sasuke ketus lalu pergi dari sana

"Hai kalian dengar tidak kalau ternyata di kelas 1B ada siswi baru, dia baru masuk kesini"

"Seperti apa orang nya"

"Dia itu cantik plus imut bangat"

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengan nya"

Itulah bisik bisikan para siswa dan siswi tentang murid baru itu, mari kita lihat siapa murid baru itu,

"Naru-chan tinggal dimana? Biar nantik pulang aku anterin"

"Naru-san suka makanan apa? Nantik akan ku beli kan"

"Naru-chan jadi lah pacar ku"

Ah abaikan itu, seorang siswi yang di panggil naru-chan, naru-san itu adalah namikaze naruto, seorang anak pengusaha terkaya no 2 setelah uchiha, ayah nya bernama namikaze minato dan ibu nya namikaze(uzumaki) kushina, naruto juga mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan bernama namikaze kyuubi .

-naruto pov

'Oh god, gimana cara untuk keluar dari mereka ini' batin ku merana

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Hai kalian menyingkir dari situ, SEKARANG" usir kyuu-nee

mereka pun pergi setelah ucapan kyuu-nee itu

"Ne ada apa Nee-san kesini?" Alis ku naik saat bertanya itu

"Aku mau ajak kau makan di kantin, cepat"perintahnya seenak nya saja, dasar.

Aku pun mengikuti Nee-san yang sudah duluan pergi

"Ne Nee-san, nantik Nee-san ikut tidak?"

"Kemana?"

"Apa Nee-san lupa? Kita akan pergi ke rumah teman ayah dan ibu"

"Oh itu, Nee-san ikut, walau pun malas bangat" ucap nya malas

"Nee-san" bentak ku

Kyuu-nee hanya tertawa sambil mengacak rambut ku

*skip time

-normal pov

Keluarga namikaze sudah berdiri si depan pintu utama kediaman uchiha

"Ne ibu apa ini rumah teman kalian?" Tanya naruto dengan menyipitkan matanya

"Ya"jawab kushina tenang

"Kenapa ibu tak bilang kalau teman ibu dan ayah itu uchiha" kesal naruto

Apa yang terjadi dengan naruto?

Flasback

Saat ini naruto berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah, dengan bersenandung kecil naruto berjalan dengan mengacuhkan keadaan sekitar nya

Bruk

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tragias yaitu naruto jatuh menimpa seorang siswa berambut mirip pantat ayam(khkhkh)

' _kenapa tidak sakit_?'batin naruto

Perlahan lahan naruto pun membuka mata nya

" **KYAAA** "teriak nya saat wajah nya begitu dekat dengan siswa itu

"Kau membuat ku tuli dobe, cepat menyikir dari tubuh ku"ucapnya kesal

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar teme" kesal naruto sambil menyingkir dari tubuh

flas back off

itu lah sebab nya sekarang naruto begitu kesal,

 **clek**

"wah kalian sudah datang, ayok masuk" seru tuan rumah

"hai miko-chan/mikoto" sapa kushina dan minato bersamaan, sedangkan naruto dan kyuubi membungkuk kan badan tanda hormat nya.

mikoto membimbing para tamu nya menuju ruang makan yang sudah di isi oleh uchiha fugaku, uchiha itachi dan uchiha sasuke, tak sengaja hitam dan biru bertemu (siapa lagi kalau bukan sasuke dan naruto) naruto dengan tidak sopan nya menunjuk sasuke sambil berteriak

 **"kau TEME"** teriak nya

"kau berisik **DOBE** " balas sasuke santai

semua yang di sana memandang pertengkaran mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi

"ittai, sakit ibu" rintih naruto saat kepala nya di pukul oleh kushina begitu lembut nya (baca:keras)

"namikaze naruto jaga sopan santun mu" bisik kushina lembut namun bagi naruto itu sebuah ancaman

"ha'i ibu" cicit nya

"hahaha sudah lah kushina, ayok duduk. sudah waktu nya makan" seru mikoto lembut

"ha'i" balas mereka kompak

Makan di kediaman uchiha begitu berbeda dari biasa nya, perbedaan itu di ciptakan oleh para namikaze yang selalu membawak kecerian dimana pun mereka berada. ada juga pertengkaran kecil antara kyuubi dengan itachi dan saling mengejek antara sasuke dan naruto, apa ini awal dari kedekatan mereka? hanya author dan tuhan yang tau hihihi.

"fugaku seperti nya kita akan jadi besan" bisik minato ke sahabat nya

"hn, ini mempermudah kita untuk menjodoh kan mereka" balas fugaku juga dengan berbisik

minato yang mendengar fugaku berbicara, menatap fugaku dengan kerutan di kening nya

"apa?" tanya fugaku resah

"er-bukan apa-apa, kau banyak bicara hari ini, hehehe tapi itu bagus jadi manusia es akan berkurang hahaha" jawab minato sambil tertawa

mendengar itu fugaku memberi tatapan maut nya dan itu membuat minato kikuk sambil tersenyum salah tingkah

tbc/end?

pagi/siang/sore/malam minna

arigato sudah mau baca ini chapter gaje bin jelek

mohon bantuan nya minna-san

jangan lupa **Review** nya, oh maaf chapter nya terlalu pendek, lain kali akan di usaha lebih panjang.

sekali lagi tolong

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Awal SasuNaru (Versi Ku)

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Miss Typo, gaje dan masih banyak lagi

Chapter 2

-Naruto Pov

ini benar benar gila, apa yang sebenar nya orang tua itu pikir kan? kenapa mereka melakukan ini?

kalian mau tau apa yang terjadi pada ku? mau?, mereka (kushina, minato, mikoto dan fugaku) dengan seenak nya menjodoh kan aku dengan si ayam uups maksud ku si sasuke itu, dan si teme sialan itu malah diam saja tidak membantu ku untuk menolak perjodohan ini, apa dia mau di jodohkan dengan ku? ih mana mungkin dia mau.

sudah lebih dari 2 hari aku menghindari nya, tapi saat hari ketiga seperti nya Tuhan tidak berpihak pada ku. dia berdiri di depan ku dengan wajah yang datar, apa dia tidak punya ekspresi lain selain itu? ckckck uchiha yang malang.

"Minggir" kesal ku, siapa yang tidak kesal saat kau sudah mintak baik baik malah di halangi sepertI ini, hei ini sudah 15 menit aku berdiri disini dengan orang yang ingin aku hindari

"Hn"

apa-apaan orang ini, dasar manusia jadi-jadian

-Normal Pov

empat siku-siku imajiner di dahi naruto tercipta begitu sempurna saat mendapat balasan dari sasuke, habis lah kesabaran nya.

" **Kau Teme sialan** , apa mau mu menyingkir aku mau lewat" teriak naruto yang sudah habis kesabaran, apa dia tidak tau kalau naruto lagi dalam keadaam darurat

" **Dobe** , disini masih luas" ucap nya dingin

"gah kau ini benar-benar manusia paling menyebalkan di dunia ini-" teriak naruto sambil menujuk sasuke tidak sopan nya "-oh god aku sudah tak tahan, minggir" naruto pun berlari melewati sasuke yang cengong.

"Dasar aneh, Dobe tetap lah dobe" gumam sasuke sambil geleng-geleng kepala

kalian mau mau apa yang sekarang naruto lakukan? mari kita intip,

"sialan, teme sialan. gara gara dia aku susah BAB, pada hal sudah 2 hari aku tidak BAB" gerutu nya "aku sumpahin kau Teme kecekik biji tomat"

(Naruto apa kau tidak tau, biji tomat itu tidak akan bikin orang kecekik, ukuran biji tomat aja kecil kaya gitu, kau polos apa benaran dobe si?)

kembali kecerita

30 menit kemudian naruto pun keluar dari toilet dengan wajah berseri-seri, kalian tau kan apa penyebabnya.

berjalan sambil melompat lompat naruto pun menuju kelas nya, ya walau pun bel masuk sudah berbunyi 5 menit lalu. dia tidak perduli karena sekarang jam kakashi-sensai yang tukang telat dengan berbagai alasan yang aneh-aneh.

sret

pintu kelas di buka oleh naruto dengan pelan, teman-teman sekelas nya melihat nya dengan beberapa ekspresi.

"Dari mana saja kau naru?" tanya karin saat naruto sudah duduk di meja nya

"toilet, ah rasa nya nyaman sekali" jawabnya

"bukan nya kau dari tadi ke toilet, kenapa bisa selama ini? " tanya karin lagi

"Ah! aku hampir lupa, tadi si te-er-sasuke-senpai menghalang jalan ku. cih dia benar-benar menyebalkan, kau tau wajah nya itu seperti tembok tidak ada ekspresi sedikit pun. aku bertanya-tanya dia itu manusia apa patung sih? " cerocosnya tak berhenti

karin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam sambil ngelus dada nya agar bisa sabar menghadapi orang seperti naruto ini.

"sudah selesai?" tanya karin saat melihat naruto bergenti berbicara dan di jawab gelengan dari naruto.

mau tak mau karin harus pasrah untuk mendengan ocehan naruto dari A-Z, (kuatkan hati mu karin)

Di tempat Sasuke

teman-teman sasuke memandang nya dengan heran, kalian tau apa penyebabnya karena aura yang di keluarkan nya hari ini begitu ceria tidak suram seperti beberapa hari ini.

"Hai Sasuke apa kau baik-baik saja?, ittai sakit tau" gerutu kiba saat kepala nya di pukul oleh gaara

"kau berisik kiba, biarkan saja dia. jangan kau buat mood nya kembali buruk kasihan yang lain nya kena dampak" ucap gaara dingin plus datar-datar saja

"Ha'i gaara-sama" ledek nya

Gaara pun memberikan pukulan lagu di kepala kiba yang menghasilkan teriakan oleh kiba, sasuke yang melihat itu hanya memutar bosan bola matanya ' _kekanakkan, tidak tau umur_ ' batin nya, apa sasuke tidak tau kalau dia lah yang seperti anak-anak (ckckck)

*Skip time

hari cuaca sangat cerah tapi tidak bagi naruto, sedari tadi naruto tidak berhenti mengoceh dan memberi sumpah serapah yang di tujukan untuk orang yang berjalan di depan nya.

"Kau bisa diam tidak sih Dobe" tegur sasuke yang mulai kesal

" **TIDAK** , ini semua salah mu Teme. kalau kau tidak bodoh dan sok baik, kita di tidak mungkin seperti ini dan-" teriak dan oceh nya lagi

Flas back

naruto di paksa oleh ibu nya untuk pergi kencan dengan sasuke, mumpung ini hari libur itu kata nya. Dan disini lah mereka berdua di subuah tamam bermain, entah apa yang terjadi naruto bergitu semangat sambil menyeret sasuke keberbagai permainan yang ingin dI coba nya, dan sasuke hanya bisa pasrah diseret-seret oleh naruto. apa dia tak tau kalau sasuke itu punya kaki?

saat mereka akan pulang di tenggah perjalanan mereka berhenti karena mobil yang di kendarai oleh sasuke menabrak seorang wanita, dengan cepat mereka keluar dari mobil untuk melihat keadaan wanita itu, tapi kemalanggan datang pada mereka. wanita itu ternyata salah satu anggota perampok yang sering menyebut kelompok mereka Akatsuki, dan itu lah yang menyebabkan sekarang mereka berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat karena disini jalan nya begitu sepi dan tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat juga handphone mereka juga di ambil (malang nya nasib kalian)

Apakah mereka bisa kembali kerumah masing-masing? dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? apakah naruto akan jatuh cinta pada sasuke dan sebalik nya?

tunggu di chapter selanjutnya

Tbc

Apa ini sudah lumayan panjang?

kalau belum maaf!

Arigato Minna yang sudah mau membaca ini cerita Gami yang gaje,

Dan terimakih bagi yang sudah mau memberikan saran, kritik dan semangat nya. Dengan itu semua mudah-mudahan Gami bisa membuat cerita yang lebih baik lagi, selanjut nya Gami mau balas review dulu:

FujoDeviLZ10 : ini sudah di lanjut, semoga suka ^_^

Aiko Michishige : ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih ^_^

Indah605 : syukur lah kalau suka dan terima kasih ^_^

Nitya-chan : tidak masalah, bagi ku itu sebuah saran untuk ku agar bisa jadi lebih baik lagi, arigato Ne atas kritikan serta saran nya.

Untuk selanjutnya. . . .

 **review**


	3. Chapter 3

Awal SasuNaru (Versi Ku)

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Miss Typo, gaje dan masih banyak lagi

Chapter 3

-Sasuke pov

apa ini hari paling sial atau baik untuk ku, sial karena kami harus berjalan kaki menuju halte bus yang jarak nya begitu jauh, baik karena aku bisa berdua dengan naruto lebih lama.

aku sudah tidak mendengar suara naruto lagi, berhenti dan membalikan badan. Di sana aku melihat naruto yang terduduk di tanah dengan bertopang pada lututnya, tanpa pikir panjang aku menghampiri nya

"kau kenapa Dobe?" tanya ku tersirat kekhawatiran di sana

-Normal pov

Naruto yang mendengar suara sasuke lalu melihat ke depan.

"kau tanya kenapa? aku lelah bodoh" cicit naruto lemah, seperti nya tenaga naruto sudah terkuras semuanya

sasuke berbalik dan membungkukkan badan nya

"ayo naik" perintah nya

naruto memandang punggung sasuke ragu

"cepat naik sebelum aku berubah pikiran" seru sasuke dengan penekanan

"hmm" gumam nya sambil naik kepunggung sasuke dengan wajah memerah ' _wajah sialan kenapa memerah saat seperti ini_ ' batin nya kesal pada diri sendiri

"kau makan apa sih? berat tau" ucap sasuke sambil mengejek

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung saja memukul kepala sasuke, kau harus ingat sasuke wanita itu tidak suka ada yang membahas berat badan nya.

"kau tetap menyebalkan, kalau aku tidak lemas mungkin aku akan menghajar mu Teme" balas naruto ketus

"oh ya? dalam mimpi mu Dobe" ejek nya lagi

tanpa naruto ketahui sasuke sekarang tersenyum walau sangat tipis. tidak ada balasan dari naruto, sasuke melihat kebelakang, tepat nya punggung nya dan ternyata naruto sudah tidur.

"apa dia benar-benar lelah?" tanya nya pada diri sendiri.

*Skip Time

Mereka sampai di halte bus yang memerlukan waktu 1½ jam berjalan kaki dari tempat mereka mulai berjalan, ya walau pun sasuke yang berjalan dan naruto yang di gendong (kau calon suami yang baik sasuke)

"Dobe cepat turun kita sudah di halte" seru sasuke sambil mengguncangkan punggung nya.

Merasa ada guncangan naruto pun menbuka mata nya

"sudah sampai?" tanya nya serak, khas orang bangun tidur

"hn"

Naruto pun turun dari punggung sasuke dan duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan di halte itu.

"Teme sekarang kita harus apa?" tanya naruto polos

"ck Dobe, tentu menanti bus lah" jawab sasuke ketus

"YAA, Teme ngak usah mengejek ku segala kali" marah naruto, siapa juga yang suka di katain Dobe, apa lagi oleh ayam jadi-jadian ini.

"kau berisik Dobe, bisa tenang tidak! aku ini capek tau" seru sasuke lelah

Naruto pun terdiam, dia sadar ini kesalahan nya jadi yang bisa di lakukan nya hanya diam saja.

Suasana halte begitu sunyi tidak ada suara apa pun, hal itu membuat naruto yang tidak suka kesunyian menjadi gelisah. Naruto menenggok ke sebelah kiri nya, sasuke duduk dengan tenang sambil menutup mata nya ' _apa dia selelah itu?_ ' batin naruto bertanya

"Ne, Teme"

"hn"

hening sejenak

"Arigato" ucap naruto tulus di sertai senyum lima jari nya

"hn" balas sasuke tidak jelas, tapi bila kalian perhatikan baik-baik, kalian bisa melihat sudut bibir sasuke terangkat. Yap dia tersenyum, naruto saja yang merupakan manusia yang tidak peka bisa melihat itu.

 **Blus**

pipi naruto memerah, dengan cepat naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah lain. kedua telapak tangan nya memegang kedua pipi nya sambil bergumam "Bodoh bodoh bodoh" begitu pelan hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya.

-Sasuke pov

Uh, rasa nya badan ku akan remuk. setelah ini aku harus banyak istirahat. aku pun memejamkan mata ku untuk istirahat sejenak sambil menanti bus, udara di sini begitu sejuk dan tenang, eh? tenang? kenapa tidak ada suara naruto? apa yang terjadi pada nya?, aku pun membuka mata ku dan melihat ke sebelah kanan ku, kenapa dengan nya? dan kenapa wajah nya memerah, apa dia sakit?, kenapa tiba-tiba aku mencemaskan nya? sudah lah.

"Dobe kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ku tidak menutupi rasa cemas ku pada nya

Naruto tak menjawab, kenapa ini anak?

" **Hei** " bentak ku

Dapat ku lihat dia terkejut dan langsung melihat kearah ku

"kau Teme jangan bikin aku keserangan jantung dong, astagah untung aku tidak sakit jantung" ucap nya spontan

-Normal Pov

Sasuke yang melihat respon dari naruto tersenyum tanpa dia sadari, sedang kan naruto yang sudah sadar dari apa yang dilakukan nya warna wajah nya berubah sewarna dengan buah kesukaan sasuke (wajah mu pakai pewarna ya naru-chan?)

hening

hening

hen-

"Dobe ayo bus nya sudah datang" seru sasuke

-ing, seperti nya tidak. Sasuke telah memecahkan keheningan itu, naruto dengan cepat menyusul sasuke yang sudah masuk ke dalam bus.

Naruto mencari mencari dimana sasuke duduk. Di bagian belakang bus, sasuke duduk disana dekat dengan jendela.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto pun duduk di samping sasuke, sasuke yang merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk disamping nya segera membuka matanya yang dari tadi tertutup dan melihat ke samping nya, Tada~ ternyata naruto yang duduk di samping nya.

"Apa?" tanya naruto yang resah karena dari tadi sasuke menatap nya tidak berkedip ' _apa ada yang salah dengan wajah ku?_ ' batin nya

"Hn"

Empat siku-siku tercetak jelas di kening naruto atas balasan yang di berikan sasuke ' _sabar naru, kau sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan ayam jadi-jadian dan dia bukan manusia_ ' ucap naruto menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Sisa perjalanan dilalui oleh mereka dengan keheningan tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, sasuke yang memang tidak suka berbicara sedangkan naruto tidak memiliki topik pembicaraan.

Tuk, tuk, tuk. suara ketukan sepatu yang berasal dari naruto yang sudah resah, kalian tau kan kalau naruto itu tidak suka keheningan. kepala nya menenggok kekiri dan kekanan tanpa henti.

"Teme" bisik naruto begitu pelan

"Hn" ternyata sasuke mendengarnya

"Kapan kita turun? , itu er kita sudah melewati halte bus di dekat komplek kediaman ku" ucap naruto polos yang membuat sasuke terkejut lalu menekan rem yang sudah disediakan apabila ada yang ingin turun.

Bruk

Rem memdadak membuat naruto terjatuh tanpa persiapan.

"Gah Teme kalau mau menghentikan busnya bilang-bilang dong, Ittai" rintih nya saat merasa sakit di lutut nya

"Dobe, ini salah mu kenapa tidak beri tau aku kalau halte yang dekat komplek kediaman mu sudah lewat" kesal sasuke dengan ke Dobean nya naruto "Cepat berdiri, aku mau istirahat secepatnya" perintah nya datar.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya cemberut dan segera berdiri, berjalan menuju luar bus dan meninggalkan sasuke di belakang ' _dasar pantat ayam sialan, tidak usah marah marah juga kali, kan ini juga salah nya siapa suruh tidur di bus_ ' gerutu naruto di dalam hati, dia masih sadar diri kalau sampai di dengar oleh sasuke habis lah dia(ckckck ternyata naruto takut juga sama sasuke)

Sasuke menyusul naruto yang sudah turun lebih dulu, Naruto yang sudah turun menghentakan kaki nya sambil berjalan menuju arah rumah nya.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti ku" ucap naruto kesal

"Aku belum mau mati di bunuh ibu mu" balas nya santai

"Ck"

Perjalanan menuju kediaman Namikaze berlansung dengan ocehan naruto tentang hal yang tidak penting, sasuke hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik saja dengan hanya diam (seperti nya naruto berbicara dengan patung es,hehehe)

Tidak terasa mereka sudah memasuki komplek perumahan elit A, dimana kediaman namikaze berada.

"Ah, akhir nya sampai juga"seru naruto girang sambil berlari menuju kediaman nya

"Yamato-san buka gerbang nya" Teriak naruto dari luar gerbang kediaman Namikaze

suara langkah kaki terdengar menuju gerbang dan tak lama gerbang terbuka

"Astaga naru-sama apa yang terjadi?" tanya yamato terkejut

perlu di ketahui rambut naruto kusut, pakaian nya kotor dan banyak lagi

"Nantik aku ceritakan, aku capek" keluh naruto "Oh dan kau Teme tunggu jemputan mu disini atau kakashi yang akan mengantar mu?" tanya naruto sambil melihat sasuke

"Aku tunggu saja" jawab sasuke singkat dan padat

"Terserah"

Setelah menggatakan itu naruto pun memasuki kediaman nya dan segera menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua untuk tidur, dia masih ngantuk. sasuke mengikuti dari belakang dan berhenti diruang keluarga sambil menunggu jemputan nya datang, dia sudah menghubungi sopir keluarga nya untuk menjemput nya. saat akan menutup mata tiba-tiba kushina datang.

"Sasuke kenapa belum pulang?" tanya nya tanpa rasa bersalah

"mobil ku di curi jadi sekarang lagi menunggu sopir keluarga menjemput" jawab dan jelas sasuke

"Apa? apa kalian tidak apa apa? " kushina panik

"kami baik baik saja baa-san " ucap sasuke

"syukurlah" ucap nya sambil menghembuskan nafas lega "ah, aku akan ambil minuman dulu untuk mu. tunggu disini" sambung nya dan langsung pergi kedapur

Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya dan memejamkan mata nya, rasa nya mata nya semakin berat dan tanpa disadari nya, dia tertidur.

*Skip Time

17:30

Sasuke yang tertidur di sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga, sekarang tengah berbaring di kasur salah satu kamar tamu.

-Sasuke Pov

'Ugh, Dimana ini?' batin ku saat melihat kamar yang sedang aku tempati

 **Clek**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan disana Naruto berdiri dengan membawak nampan.

"kau sudah bangun, ini makan dulu. ibu bilang kau harus menghabiskan nya" ucap nya pelan

"Letakan di sana dulu Dobe, nantik aku makan" balasku

"Baiklah, oh dan kata ibu, tou-san mu bilang akan menjemput mu jam 7, dan sekarang jam 5:30 jadi masih lama. sudah aku mau kembali ke bawah dan jangan lupa habiskan makanan itu" ucap nya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Saat aku tidak merasakan keberadaan naruto lagi, aku pun memakan isi nampab yang di bawak oleh naruto tadi, ' _Enak_ ' puji ku, ya walau hanya di dalam hati.

-Normal pov

Entah lapar atau apa, Sasuke memakan makanan nya begitu cepat hanya butuh waktu 15 menit makanan nya sudah tandas (luar bisa). setelah selesai makan nya sasuke pun keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju ke bawah, tepat nya ruang keluarga.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Sasuke kau sudah bangun" seru kushina saat melihat sasuke

"ya" balas sasuke singkat

kushina tersenyum lalu membawak sasuke ruang keluarga, agar berkumpul dengan yang lain. Disana minato, kyuubi serta naruto melakukan kegiatan masing- masing seperti minato menonton berita, kyuubi membaca buku dan sekali sekali membantu naruto yang sedang membuat pr nya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu begitu iri, kenapa? karena di dalam keluarga nya tidak ada seperti ini semua nya kaku. Disini begitu hanya dan mementingkan kebersamaan, siapa pun yang melihat nya pasti merasa iri, termasuk sasuke.

"Ah! sasuke ayo duduk di sini"seru minato saat melihat sasuke dan kushina mendakat

Sasuke tak menjawab tapi dia langsung duduk di sebelah minato

"Nee-san ini bagaimana cara nya? " tanya naruto ke kyuubi

"Hei ini soal untuk anak kuliahan, untuk apa kau mengerjakan nya"balas kyuubi yang terkejut melihat soal yang di tanya naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar balasan dari kyuubi lansung saja menggembungkan pipi karena kesal

"Nee-san ini gimana sih" kesalnya "Pr naru sudah selesai dan naru mau melatih kemampuan naru dengan soal soal ini" sambungnya menjelaskan

"Ha-ah baiklah kau itu mau mu" balas kyuubi menggalah

Sasuke melihat interaksi kyuubi dan naruto seperti melihat dirinya waktu kecil, dimana itachi selalu membantu nya untuk belajar. Tapi itu semua sudah tak ada lagi, itachi sibuk bekerja membantu perusahan tou-san nya sambil kuliah juga.

Sekarang sedikit demi sedikit sasuke sudah tau apa itu cinta, itu berkat keluarga namikaze. Mereka penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang, senyum tulus tercipta di wajah sasuke atas pemikiran nya.

Apa sasuke akan tau apa itu perasaan cinta yang sebenar nya?

nantikan chapter selanjutnya~

TBC

Wah akhir nya chapter 3 selesai juga, hehehe

Oh, apa ini sudah panjang? dan apa alur nya masih cepat?

Dan selanjutnya Gami akan balas

veira sadewa: Arigato ^_^

Ini sudah, apa masih cepat?

FujoDeviLZ10: Arigato, Gami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Indah605: Arigato ^_^, Gami akan berjuang agar menjadi author yang baik, hehehe

aeryn bluesky-polish: hehehe Gami juga suka sasufemnaru, pokok nya ada sasuke dan naruto, baik sasunaru, sasufemnaru atau pun narusasu. and arigato ^_^

Akhir kata

Review


	4. Chapter 4

Awal SasuNaru (Versi Ku)

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Miss Typo, gaje dan masih banyak lagi

Chapter 4

Suasana IKHS begitu tenang sebelum-

 **KYAAA**

-teriakan dari para FG nya sasuke membahanan saat mereka melihat sasuke datang.

Sasuke memandang para siswI itu datar tanpa ekspresi

"Sasuke-kun~" suara seorang siswi yang ayun-ayun kan

Tubuh sasuke merinding mendengarnya, dan apalagi siswi itu bergelayutan pada lengan nya.

Dengan kasar sasuke melepaskan tangan siswi itu

"Kau menjijikan haruno" ucap sasuke dingin dan menusuk

Seperti di sambar petir semua yang disana membeku, sasuke acuh saja dan menuju kegedung sekolah.

"Teme" Teriakan naruto yang baru sampai bersama kyuubi, mengalihkan perhatian yang lain pada nya

Sasuke yang merasa dia yang di panggil oleh naruto pun berhenti dan membalikan badan nya.

"Dobe, berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu" protes sasuke saat naruto ada di depan nya

"Hehehe tapi kan kau memang seorang teme" balas naruto di sertai cenggiran nya

"Ck dobe"

Mereka pun sibuk saling mengejek satu sama lain nya sambil menuju kekelas masing-masing dan menghiraukan tatapan yang berbeda-beda dari siswa maupun siswi yang melihat mereka.

Haruno sakura menggepalkan kedua tangan nya

"Kenapa? siapa gadis itu?"

"Dia Namikaze naruto, adik nya kyuubi senpai" jawab ino

"Dari mana kau tau ino?"tanya sakura

"Oh aku sering mengobrol dengan nya saat dikantin dia masih kelas 1" Jawab ino bangga, dan tidak tau kalau sakura merencanakan sesuatu yang tak baik.

*Skip Time

Naruto yang masing berada di kawasan sekolah karena ada jadwal piket tidak merasakan hawa jahat yang mengawasinya dari ujung koridor.

"hm~hmm~hn~" Gumam naruto menyanyikan lagu kesukaan nya begitu riang sambil melompat lompat.

Bruk

Tubuh naruto didorong ke dinding koridor yang sudah sepi

"Ittaii" rintih naruto kesakitan

"Kau gadis jalang jauh jauh lah dari sasuke-kun" ucap sakura kejam

"Eh?"

Naruto mengejap kan matanya polos sambil memiringkan kepala nya

"Kau siapa? " tanya naruto polos

Kerutan muncul di dahi sakura

"KAU" geram sakura

 **Prak**

Sebuah tamparan di terima oleh naruto

Tes

tes

tes

Darah menetes dari sudut bibir naruto yang sedikit sobek karena tamparan itu, Naruto menunduk dan menghapus dasar itu dengan punggung tangan nya.

"Ku ingat kan kau, jauhi Sasukeku" bisik nya tajam sambil menekan kata sasukeku.

Naruto yang masih menundukan kepala saat sakura beranjak dari hadapan nya, mengepalkan tangan nya kuat

"Kau salah memilih lawan" ucap naruto pelan namun dapat didengar oleh sakura, nada becara naruto menjadi dingin.

Sakura berhenti melangkah

"Khkhkh, kau akan menyesal haruno Wkwkwk"Tawa naruto seram

Sakura yang merinding segera berlari sambil berteriak, saat merasa sakura tak ada lagi naruto menganggat kepala nya dan ternyata naruto menangis

"Whaaa ittai, sakit hiks kaa-chan sakit sekali, hiks berdarah whaa" tangis naruto yang sedari tadi di tahan nya pecah.

*Skip Time

"Astaga apa yang terjadi dengan mu naru-chan" histeris kushina saat melihat kondisi naruto

"Whuaaa kaa-chan sakit hiks" tangis naruto sambil memeluk kushina

"Siapa yang melakukan nya naru?" tanya kyuubi marah

"Senpai yang berambut permen karen Nee-san" jawab naruto yang masih memeluk kushina

"Cih si haruno itu akan ku beri pelajaran, apa dia tidak tau berhadapan dengan siapa, awas kau" Ucap kyuubi dingin penuh dendam

Naruto yang mendengar itu menyeringai ' _hehehe tak perlu aku yang turun tangan untuk menghajar mu haruno, ada yang akan selalu membantuku'_ siapa yang tau isi hati seseorang.

"Eh? apa yang terjadi?" tanya minato yang baru pulang dan di belakang nya ada keluarga uchiha

"Astaga apa yang terjadi dengan mu naru-chan" pekik mikoto yang melihat naruto

"Panjang cerita nya" yang menjawab kyuubi

"Ceritakan"

Naruto pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada nya, kyuubi sesekali tertawa karna membayangkan ekspresi sakura waktu itu. para uchiha ada yang tersenyum geli dan menahan tawa .

"hahaha pakat ekting mu masih hebat imouto" seru kyuubi dengan tawanya

"Naru gitu, masa ratu drama di lawan. tapi serius Nee-san ini sakit beneran, dan berdarah" ucap naruto kesal

"Ya ya ya Nee-san tau itu, kau tenang saja. biar dia Nee-san yang urus, dan sekarang kau kekamar bersihin badan mu dan segera turun untuk makan malam" perintah kyuubi

"Ha'i"

Naruto pun pergi kekamar nya, mereka yang di ruang keluarga sibuk bercerita

"Sasuke kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?" tanya itachi

"Hn"

Perempatan di kening itachi muncul, dia harus menahan tangan nya agar tak memukul kepala adik tersayang nya.

Sasuke berkelana dalam pikiran nya, dia sedang merancang bagaimana cara nya memberi pelajaran pada haruno itu. Begitu banyak rencana yang hinggap di kepala nya, dan salah satu nya akan di pakai untuk membalas haruno itu. Siapa suruh main-main dengan tunangan nya yang baru sadar di cintainya.

Sedangkan naruto sekarang lagi asik mandi walau sesekali merintih karena luka di sudut bibir nya terkena air

"Sakit sekali, apa ini akan membiru ya? nantik tanya kyuu-nee saja tau tidak kaa-san" gumam nya

*Skip Time

Esok hari nya semua berjalan seperti biasa kecuali sasuke berangkat tidak sendirian tapi bersama naruto

"Masih sakit dobe?" tanya sasuke datar tapi terselib kekhawatiran

"Ya, apa lagi kalau terkena air" jawab naruto kesal "apa lagi kata kyuu-nee ini akan membiru" keluh nya

"Hn"

Itu lah sebagian kecil pembicaraan mereka yang bisa author tulis kan.

Mereka berjalan berdua mengacuh kan aura hitam yang menatap mereka

"Sialan, dia masih mendekati sasukeku awas kau" ucap nya benci

Ditempat sasunaru

"Ne teme kenapa perasaan ku tak enak nya dan udara tiba-tiba jadi dingin" ucap naruto yang merapat ke sasuke

"Mungkin ada hantu yang perhatiin kau dobe" Balas sasuke asal

Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi merinding dengan balasan sasuke

"Teme jangan membuat ku takut" bisik naruto kesal

Naru naru apa kau tak sadar kau itu semakin menempel dengan sasuke dan kau tak tau sasuke tengah menyeringai.

"Naru" pangil seseorang

Naruto yang merasa di panggil melihat kesumber suara lalu tersenyum

"Ne Teme senpai aku pergi dulu" pamit naruto dan menyusul karin yang memanggil nya

"Dobe"

Naruto berlari kearah karin yang memanggil nya

"Ada apa karin?" tanya naruto

"Tidak aku cuma mau pastiin gosip anak-anak" jawab karin apa ada nya

"Gosip apa?" tanya naruto lagi penasaran

"Mereka mengosip kan kalau sasuke datang kesekolah dengan siswi kelas satu, ku kira siapa ternyata kau naru" jelas nya

"Hehehe, tadi itu si teme senpai yang jemput aku. dan kau tau dia jemput aku jam berapa-"karin hanya diam menunggu lanjutan dari naruto"-jam 6 lewat, dan dia juga ikut sarapan bersama kami" sambung naruto

"Wow, itu contoh tunangan yang baik" kagum karin "Jadi kapan pertunangan kalian di resmi kan?" tanya karin antusias

"Lusa, kami akan resmi kan kediaman uchiha" jawab naruto sambil mengingat ingat

"Aku di undangkan?" tanya karin

"Tentu, aku juga bawak undangan nya sekarang" jawab naruto sambil membuka tas nya dan mencari undangan untuk karin "ini" ucap naruto memberikan undangan berwarna hitam dengan pita biru

"Wow" kagum karin "Apa semua undangan seperti ini?" tanya karin

"Tidak, dan aku tak tau seperti apa undangan yang di bawak sasuke" Jawab naruto cepat saat melihat gelagat karin yang mau bertanya lagi

Mereka pun sampai di kelas dan duduk di meja masing-masing, menunggu bel berbunyi.

Naruto mengambil komik di dalam tas nya dan membaca nya selagi menunggu bel berbunyi dan sensai masuk untuk mengajar.

Naruto juga merupakan otaku, segala jenis komik dari berbagai judul ada pada nya, dia selalu mencari komik yang baru terbit di Toko buku langganan nya atau tidak dari online.

Oh naruto juga seorang mangaka(betul tidak sih tulisan nya?) yang sudah membuat berapa komik yang bertema romantis dan horor, ya walau pun dia takut hantu tapi tetap saja dia buat.

Naruto sering di kenal sebagai NN sebagai penname nya, yang tau soal itu hanya karin dan minato a.k.a tou-san nya.

"Kantin penuh hari ini, bagaimana caranya kita makan ne karin" keluh naruto saat dia dan karin telah sampai di kantin

"Ya mau gimana lagi, kita beli makanan lalu makan di taman atau di kelas" usul karin

"Hmm baiklah" pasrah naruto" eh? karin gimana kalau kita duduk di tempat teme senpai dan teman-teman nya itu" Usul naruto saat melihat meja tempat sasuke cs masih ada yang kosong

"Ide bagus kapan lagi bisa duduk dengan murid-murid populer" balas karin semangat

Mereka pun membeli makanan dan menuju meja sasuke cs

"Teme senpai kami gabung dengan kalian ya, soal nya tidak ada meja yang kosong lagi" jelas naruto tanpa jeda

"Hn" respon sasuke

Naruto tersenyum

"Ayo karin kita duduk" seru naruto

"Ya" balas karin kiku

Kiba, shikamaru, neji hanya memperhati kan mereka

"Jadi dia orang nya sasuke?" tanya neji pada sasuke

"Hn"

"Hebat juga dia bisa membuat kau bertekuk lutut" Ucap kiba kagum kepada naruto

"Naru makan mu pelan-pelan dong" tegur karin yang melihat cara makan naruto

Para pria yang juga di meja itu segera melihat ke mereka

"Kenapa? kalau kau mau makan ya makan aja seperti diri mu sediri tidak usah jaim jaim segala itu menjijikan" balas naruto

Bagi yang mendengarnya merasa mengena di hari, ya untuk apa makan sok jaim segala lebih baik seperti diri sendiri, apa ada nya.

"Kau benar naru-chan, aku setuju dengan pendapat mu"Ucap kiba semangat

"Ne senpai siapa ya?"

Pertanyaan polos naruto membuat kiba pundung dan teman-teman nya tertawa

"Ah! Aku ingat-"seru naruto membuat kiba tak pundung lagi"-senpai yang selalu membahas anjing nya itu ya, nama nya akamaru"

Ucapan naruto membuat sasuke cs tertawa kecuali kiba yang pundung _'kenapa nama akamaru dia ingat sedangkan aku hiks_ ' batin kiba miris

"Naru-chan dia itu Inuzuka kiba" ucap karin menginggatkan naruto

"Ah, ya ya ya naru ingat, senpai ingat tidak dengan naru. waktu SD kita satu sekolah dulu kan karin" ucap naruto riang

Kiba seperti berfikir

"Ah! kau si rubah itu" Seru kiba terkejut

"Hehehe, lama tak bertemu ne senpai" balas naruto

"Ya, kau banyak berubah naru dulu kau itu gendut dan lagi kau pindah dari konoha saat kelas 4" balas kiba

"Hmmm, ya naru saat itu pindah ke tokyo karena tou-san mengurus perusahan di sana" jelas naruto

"Jadi dia ini karin yang dulu itu" tanya kiba menujuk karin tak sopan

"Hei yang sopan sedikit" ucap karin kesal

"Ya, jelas senpai tak mengenalinya dulu dia tak pakai kacamata dan tomboy, sekarang dia beribah" ucap naruto

"Banar, kau juga banyak berubah naru" balas kiba

"Hehehe, kan naru sudah bilang kalau saat besar nantik naru tidak gendut lagi. kan tidak ada di sisilah keluarga naru yang gendut" ucap naruto bangga

Mereka(sasuke, neji, shikamaru) tidak di anggap oleh naruto, kiba dan karin hanya bisa pundung dengan aura hitam.

Naruto, kiba dan karin bercerita dengan asik menggenang masa lalu yang mereka lewati bersama. Kiba yang biasa nya juga memilih milih teman dan sekarang dia bisa begitu akrab dengan naruto dan karin. itu membuat sasuke cemburu karena kedekatan kiba dengan naruto.

Tbc

Huff chapter 4 selesai juga

tidak banyak cingcong lagi gami akan balas review dulu

Aiko Michishige: ini sudah lanjut

aeryn bluesky-polish: naru itu belum suka, tapi dia masih binggung dengan perasaan nya

Indah605: arigato, ini sudah lanjut

veira sadewa: terima kasih, gami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin

akhir kata

Review


	5. Chapter 5

Awal SasuNaru (Versi Ku)

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Miss Typo, gaje dan masih banyak lagi

Chapter 5

Naruto yang hari demi hari dekat dengan kiba membuat sasuke menjadi ooc setiap saat, itu membuat sahabat nya menjadi heran. Naruto sering kekelas nya hanya ingin bertemu kiba bukan diri nya, siapa yang tidak sakit hati kalau di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Wow serius"Pekik naruto

"Ya, bagaimana?"Tanya kiba berharap

"Okey akan naru bantu"Jawab naruto semangat

"Waaa kau memang yang terbaik naru" ucap kiba sambil memeluk naruto

Aura hitam semakin pekat, itu di sebab kan oleh sasuke yang sudah sangat cemburu, tapi dua orang yang tidak peka itu hanya acuh hanya karin yang sedang mengelap keringat nya gara gara takut. sahabat sasuke hanya dapat mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Ne teme kau kenapa? sakit?"Tanya naruto polos

"Ck dobe"

"Gah TEME, naru kan bertanya baik baik. kau memang menyebalkan, ayo karin kita kembali kekelas"Ajak naruto kesal

"I-iya naru"Balas karin terbatah

.

.

.

Naruto kembali kekelas nya dengan wajah menekuk karena efek kesal nya pada sasuke.

Bruk

Gara-gara tak fokus naruto menabrak sakura

"Kau"teriak sakura kesal saat tau siapa yang menabrak nya "Kalau berjalan itu pakai mata mu "Bentaknya

"Aku berjalan bukan pakai mata tapi pakai kaki, oh jadi kau berjalan pakai mata? aku baru tau ada orang aneh seperti mu"Balas naruto tak kalah dari sakura, ah, seperti nya ini efek dari rasa kesal nya belum menghilang.

"Benari-benarinya kau" Murka sakura, tangan nya bersiap-siap menampar naruto

"Apa kau mau menampar? tampar saja "Tantang naruto tidak takut "Setelah itu tangan mu itu akan hilang dari tempat nya"Ancam naruto tak main-main

"Naru tenangkan diri mu"Ucap Karin yang sedari tadi ada di samping naruto

"Dia ini membuat ku tambah kesal karin"Balas naruto dingin

Murid-murid lain sudah mengelilingi mereka sedari tadi, karin yang melihat itu hanya bisa memijit kepalanya yang pusing.

"Ada apa ini? minggir" Bentak kyuubi

Mereka pun menyingkir untuk memberi kyuubi jalan

"Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya kyuubi tapa karin

"Kyuu-nee, ceritanya panjang. lebih baik kyuu-nee tenangkan dulu naru-chan"Jawab karin

Kyuubi pun menghampiri naruto dan menarik nya menuju atap sekolah, di ikuti oleh karin. Sakura yang baru tau kalau ternyata naruto itu adalah adik kyuubi menjadi pucat seperti mayat.

"Kau baik-baik saja sakura?"Tanya ino

Sakura menoleh pada ino

"Aku pasti mati ino"Lirih nya

"Ah, kau sih. Mencari masalah dengan orang yang tidak tepat"Ucap ino tanpa kasihan pada nasib sakura

Tbc

Gomen minna chapter ini begitu singkat, gami tidak memiliki ide lagi.

Chapter selanjutnya akan gami usaha kan lebih baik lagi.

Saatnya balas review

veira sadewa: Itu masih gami pikir kan kalau ada saran beri tau gami ya ya #Kitty no jutsu

Gami juga ngk terlalu suka dengan sakura

Aiko Michishige: Ini sudah lanjut

Indah605: ini sudah lanjut, ya walau agak lama dan malah pendek.

Akan gami usahakan buat suke cemburu dan posesif sama naru

Terimakasih

REVIEW pliss


End file.
